MIB Ritsu Tainaka
by RiparianRiver
Summary: Ritsu Tainaka was kidnapped by the Men in Black after being in a incident with Tsumugi Kotobuki.


Ritsu Tainaka mysteriously disappeared one day after an incident with Tsumugi.  
In the incident, a man behind a Nissan GTR was speeding along the road until it lost control.  
Ritsu and Tsumugi where walking home with there bags on their sides, walking on the sidewalk when the car lost control and slides into Ritsu and Tsumugi.  
Tsumugi quickly activated her bubble shield and shielded both of them from the out of control car.  
Ritsu shielded herself with her arms in fear while closing her eyes. Then she realised that she never got run over. So she slowly opened her eyes and looks to see a blue bubble shield around them.  
Ritsu was shocked but relived to see that she's okay.  
She looked at Tsumugi and saw her eyes are glowing blue, and the power is coming out of Tsumugi's hands.  
Ritsu could not stop looking at Tsumugi with shock.  
Tsumugi stopped her power as her shield quickly turned into particles.  
Ritsu asked with fear, "Uhhhh…. What was that?"  
Tsumugi had a tear rolling out of her eye.  
"Well Ritsu…. You see…. You're not suppose to know… but…."  
"What? Where friends… so you can tell me right?"  
Ritsu said to her trying to get her to tell her.  
Tsumugi said to her while crying.  
"You see! I am an Alien from planet Kepler-22B!"  
Ritsu was very shocked, she was so shocked, she would believe anything at this moment, especially because a bubble shield saved her.  
"You see Ritsu, no human is suppose to know… so you have to keep this a secret. Do not tell anybody, not even Yui-chan, Mio-chan, and Azu-meow… Promise?"  
Ritsu was stunned.  
"Uhhhh…. Okay…. Promise…."  
"If you lie…. You will die…"  
Tsumugi said with a serious voice and face expression.  
Ritsu was shocked.  
"Mugi-chan…. You seem serious about this…"

When Ritsu got home, there was a black car outside her house with 2 men in black formal suits, black ties, black formal shoes, on both sides of the car.  
Ritsu stopped there looking at them wondering what they are doing.  
The 2 men looked at her wand walked up to saying, "Miss Tainaka! We need to speak to you!"  
Ritsu stepped back in confusion and fear.  
"Waahhhh!? Who are you!?"  
One of them said, "We are from the Interpol! We need to speak to you!"

Later on. Ritsu never made it home.  
Ritsu found herself being dragged by the arms while she is trying to free herself.  
Ritsu is still wearing her school uniform.  
"LET GO OF ME! GAAAHHHHH! LET GO OF ME WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!"  
Ritsu looks down and sees a white tile floor, she looks up and sees a white ceiling and white walls, she looks ahead and sees 2 soldiers in black, guarding a silver metal door.  
Later on the door opens and the 2 so-called "Interpol's" drag her through as she still fights and grunts to break free.  
She stopped trying to break free and looked around and saw an entire headquarters filled with people wearing the same uniform, and aliens of different species, walking around like a space office.  
Ritsu was shocked and stunned by all of it.  
"Whhhhhhhooooooooaaaaaaaaaaa! This has got to be a dream…. Hahaahhhhhaahahahaahahhaha! Yeah….. It's a dream…. I got to wake up! It's just a dream! That's all…. A dream… hahhahahahahahahhahhahhahhha! I need to wake up that's all…. Eeeeekkkkkkk! I NEED TO WAKE UP! GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
Ritsu still has arms being held by cold and hard hands from the men in black suits.  
Hours later Ritsu is locked in an interrogation room.  
Ritsu thought in her head.  
"Okay now what? How am I going to get home? What about my friends? Yui, Azusa, Mugi… shes an Alien….. Then my best friend Mio….. Mio… Mio…. What if Mio worries for me so much….. What if they all worry form me…." she thought to herself.  
Then at that moment the door opens and a guy wearing a formal black suit with a black tie comes in.  
"Hello Miss Tainaka!"  
"Who are you!?" Ritsu yelled and asked.  
"I am Agent W from the MIB."  
Ritsu got confused, "MIB? I thought you are Interpol? I never knew Interpol deals with Aliens!"  
"Oh my is that what they said for a cover up story before they took you here? Well they're lying. We are MIB, Men in Black."  
Ritsu looked confused while a question mark popped up above her head.  
"Allow me to explain the MIB…."  
For hours and hours he explain the MIB to Ritsu, as she listened, she didn't know what to think.

Hours later, Ritsu was filing test papers.  
She went through training with silver weapons, shooting at moving targets, avoiding shooting at human targets, but shooting at alien targets, aiming down the site of her silver shiny weapon, shooting out green lazers, blasting the targets into pieces.  
Later on Ritsu changed out of her school uniform, and changed into the Men in Black suit.  
Putting on her formal shoes, tightening her formal skirt, adjusting her formal black jacket, adjusting her tie, and flicking the sunglasses open and putting them on.

"I don't know why, but I joined the MIB, we deal with aliens and hide our identity. but I do miss my friends now. My identity at Sakuragaoka high school disappeared off the school computer system, I am no longer a student at Sakura high, nor is my profile there."

2 weeks later, Ritsu is in a Black car ridding in the passenger seat with a man who is her MIB partner.  
Ritsu sits there looking at her Neuralizer. She look at the back of her Neuralizer.  
"Wow… Minutes, Hours, Day's, Months, Years…. I wonder when I get to use this?" she whispered to herself quietly.  
Later on, they reported at a Japanese sushi restaurant, they had a report that the food they are making is Alien food.  
They walk in and see all the customers are grossed out by it, but some try to have a bite of it.  
In there food is Human eyes, strange green gore and it smells like human dead bodies.  
Ritsu covered her nose as she walked in.  
"gross what is that!?" she said out loud.  
Her partner said, "This place always makes food like this all the time, I'm surprised they stayed in business."  
"Awwwww…. Gross…. It smells like a dead animal…"  
Ritsu covered her nose.  
One customer walked up to them and said, "Who are you guys?"  
Ritsu didn't know what to say, nor did she know what to make up.  
Her partner agent T said "We are (Work Place Health and Safety officers) and we had so many reports about this Japanese Sushi restaurant. Now if you please, we need to get to the manager now."  
The customer stood back speechless.  
Ritsu and T walked past the counter passing all the restaurant staff as they make their food, some look back and knew it was the Men in Black going into the managers office.  
T opened the door to the managers office, and let Ritsu in, Ritsu walked in and saw a very huge and fat manager with a Samuri haircut.  
He wears a white shirt that still shows his belly due to his weight.  
"My oh my, welcome back, Men in Black. How may I help you T? and who's this young girl? Is he new?"  
The manager said with a very deep voice.  
"This is my new partner, Agent RT."  
Ritsu got confused, "Agent RT? oh… right…"  
Ritsu just remembered that when she became a MIB agent, her name changed from Ritsu Tainaka to RT.  
The manager said to them, "Can I give you a bribe? Here…. I'll give you ¥500000 if you leave me alone." he smiled at them like an evil rich man who thinks he can buy his way out of everything.  
"Wooo money! Lets take it T…"  
T slapped her in the back of the head.  
"Ow what was that for? It's ¥500000! We should take it!" Ritsu said to him with the Yen signs in her eyes.  
T looked at her with a serious face, "MIB agents never… take bribes! Because….. Our Wages are a lot higher then he is giving us. ¥1000000 a week!"  
Ritsu's eyes grew big with the thought of money in her mind.  
She quickly looked at the Sushi restaurant manager and bowed to him, "Sorry! We are not taking it!".  
Agent T said to the manager, "As the MIB, we are closing your store. We have given you 5 warning, and we were nice enough to give you 3 extra warnings, now we have to do this the hard way. We are closing your store."  
The manager said, "Awww come on…. This store is only meant for aliens! It says it on the sign out side."  
Agent T got angry, "We are trying to keep this alien business a secret! And you keep on preaching it to the world!"  
The manager got up and tentacles grew out of his back, ripping holes in the back of his shirt.  
"Maybe we should do this the an even harder way!"  
Tentacles attacked them as Ritsu and T jumped out of the way from them in different directions.  
T pulled out 2 silver blaster pistols and aimed at the manager.  
Ritsu quickly pulled out her pistol, and it is a very very small and thin barrel, and its only the size of the palm of her hand. The top of it looks like it would break if she hold it too hard.  
"Why am I stuck with this pistol!? Gosh!"  
Ritsu complained.  
"Awwww c'mon! that's the best one so feel lucky!"  
T said to her.  
Ritsu fired the gun giving a huge blast that blew a very large hole in the wall.  
The gun is so powerful it blew her back into the other wall behind her next to the cupboard.  
The manager managed to dodge the blast and wipe out Agent T with his Tentacle.  
Ritsu looked at her gun with a very surprised look in her face as she slowly stands.  
"So that's why it's called the noisy Cricket!".  
As she was distracted, a Tentacle grabbed her and threw her out the door of the office.  
Ritsu rolled and rolled into a closed door next to agent T with her head on his legs.  
Agent T sat up and pushed Ritsu's head off.  
Ritsu quickly got up as well with a little blushed and aimed her weapon out to the manager.  
The Manager yelled, "Get them my employees!" Ritsu aimed her weapon at the staff saying, "Stop we are only here because he's an alien! We not going for you because you're not aliens!"  
All the staff opened theirs mouths and had very long snake tongues that can stretch out very far.  
"Okay you are aliens…" Ritsu sweat because she got nervous.  
All their tongues stretched out at Ritsu, One tongue grabbed Ritsu's shoulder.  
"Gaaahhhh! Let go of me you stupid frog alien"  
She tried to grab a knife on a bench that she cannot reach.  
But T shot the tongue with is pistol. And Green blood sprayed on Ritsu.  
The Alien felt pain in his tongue, going off running around in pain.  
Another alien charged at Ritsu and threw a punch at her, but Ritsu grabbed his arm and tried to break it, but then she found out the bone on his arm is very flexible like rubber.  
He laughed evilly and his hand stretched his hand over Ritsu's mouth and nose.  
Ritsu could not breath and tried to punch his face, but that didn't hurt him, so he stood there suffocating Ritsu as her eyes start to water in anger, pretty soon her eyes close because she can't handle it, and body starts to squirm.  
T came up behind in and threw a match on him burning him.  
He starts screaming and as he lets go of Ritsu.  
She takes a very huge breath, and coughs.  
He runs around feeling the burn as his skin turns black from the fire.  
Another alien charges at Ritsu and tackles her to the grounds. But Ritsu managed to spin around as they fell and put her to the floor.  
Ritsu punches her hardest at the woman alien, but as Ritsu threw a very hard punch, the woman's face turned into very solid stone when Ritsu punched, felt the intense pain in her knuckles she got up hopping around shaking her hands.  
"OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" She had a tears in her eyes.  
As T is fighting the manager alien, the woman alien went back to normal human form, and ran at Ritsu and jumped on her back, because she didn't know how to fight.  
She started slapping the top of her head like a monkey.  
Ritsu deliberately fell backwards and caused the woman alien to fall on the back of her head on the white tile floor.  
The woman was unconscious.  
Ritsu got up and looked around and saw that all is left is the manager boss.  
Agent T is lifted in the air rapped around by a Tentacle.  
He tries to use his arms to break free, but the tentacle is too strong.  
Out of the blue, a large green blast blows the manager alien into little gory peaces, creating another hole on the wall.  
And the tentacle dies and drops Agent T on the ground.  
Agent T got up after moving the dead Tentacle off him and looked at Ritsu, who is aiming the Noisy cricket gun out where she blew the manager away.  
"T!" she ran to him.  
"Are you okay?" she asked while worried.  
"No I should ask you that." T smiled at her.  
In a nick of time, a few other MIB back up arrived.  
One MIB agent ran in and saw the aftermath around.  
He said "What's the saturation sir?"  
"I want you to get your men and women to go around cleaning this up, and I want you to Neuralize all the witnesses." T ordered him.  
"Yes sir!" the agent agreed.  
Ritsu said to T, "But can I use my Neuralizer too? I haven't tested it yet."  
T said, "You can. But not today… another day on a special group of people.

Hours later, they are back at the MIB Headquarters Japan.  
Ritsu just clean her suit and it putting it back on her self.  
Fixing her hair, and her tie.  
She looks at the cabin door, and sees pictures of her friends and her brother.  
Yui, Azusa, Tsumugi, and her bet friend Mio.  
Ritsu said in her head, "I miss these guys…. I wonder when I can see them. They are probably worried for me…. Even Satoshi. And my mum and dad…  
Then again T said I can use my Neuralizer on a very special group of people… I wonder who?"

Days later after school.  
Mio walked around back in the club room.  
Yui, Azusa, Tsumugi and Sawako where sitting at the desks and they hardly touched their sweets.  
Yui said in sadness. "it's being almost 3 weeks since Ri-chan disappeared…"  
Mio was about to cry with her head on the table.  
They heard the door opening and Mio quickly lifted her head to see if it was Ritsu.  
It was Nodoka at the door.  
"Hi guys, I'm just checking on you… can I come in?"  
Yui was down.  
"Sure come in…."  
Nodoka looked sad, so Nodoka came in, and Mio laid her head on the table again.  
"I miss Ritsu…. So much….. Satoshi said that the police have not called them back yet."  
Mio said with a crying tone.  
Nodoka walked over and sat in Ritsu's chair.  
Mio looked at Nodoka with angry teary eyes.  
"Don't you dear sit there!"  
Nodoka feared and quickly got up out of Ritsu's chair.  
"I'm…. sorry….. Uhhhh…." A tear rolled out of Nodoka's eyes.  
Nodoka walked out. She opened the door and Mio quickly lifted her head to see if it was Ritsu, she looks at the door and sees Nodoka walking out the door.  
They look at the door feeling sorry for Nodoka who is about to crying out the door, especially Yui is worried for Nodoka.  
Sawako said in sadness, "I don't know…. Maybe we can find another drummer."  
Mio slowly lifted her head and stared at Sawako with angry eyes, "THERE IS NO ONE REPLACING RI-CHAN! Ritsu is like a sister to me! I have never being able to sleep, I have never being able to study… and it's being a while since Ritsu freaked me out…"  
Sawako flinched and freaked at Mio.  
Tsumugi sat there silent looking down in sadness.  
Yui said, "What will we do if Ritsu never gets found?"  
Azusa said, "What will we do then? I'll tell you! I'll learn how to play the drums and take over Ritsu's place!"  
Mio said to herself, "Every time I hear the door opening, I always seem to think it's Ritsu coming through that door."  
They all look at Mio in sadness.  
Mio looked down in sadness thinking.  
"I am a guitar that hasn't being used, so I use my own strings to keep me amused.  
I look at the drums who misses her owner, I grow some legs and walk over to her.  
She is the drums that hasn't being used, so I use my strings to keep her amused.  
Nothing seems to keep her amused, and nothing seems to keep my owner amused."  
Yui looked at Mio and said "Those are lovely Lyrics!"  
Azusa said in her head, "they don't seem that good to me."  
Yui walks over to Ritsu's drums.  
You poor little drums, don't worry. Yui runs to Mio's bass and brings it to Ritsu's drums. Then she gets picks up Geeta and brings it to the drums, then she picks up Azusa's guitar and brings it to the drums.  
Then she picks up Tsumugi's keyboard, and lift's it over to Ritsu's drums.  
Yui stepped back and looked at the instruments leaning on the drums.  
"See? They are keeping the drums company!"  
Azusa smiled and said, "You're right! Lets leave our guitars here until Ritsu comes back."  
Mio laid her head down on the table in sadness, "If she even comes back…. Remember she was kidnapped…."

Mean while a black car pulled up in front of Sakuragaoka High school.  
And Ritsu and T got out of the car.  
"we just visited my Mum and dad and Satoshi to Neuralize. Now we are visiting here? Wow…."  
Ritsu came in through the front door.  
Sawako was walking past until she saw her.  
Sawako stared at Ritsu for a few seconds until she realised that is Ritsu  
"Ri-chan!? Where were you!? And why are you wearing a suit? And who's this man?"  
Ritsu said, "Oh this is my partner… I work for the MIB."  
Sawako was confused, "Whaaa?"

Later on Ritsu and Sawako walked up to the light Music Club room.  
Mio still had her head down crying on the table, "I hope I see her again soon…"  
Mio heard the door open but she didn't lift her head.  
"That's not Ritsu… that's probably Nodaka again… or Jun or Ui…"  
Mio said.  
Yui lifted her head and saw Ritsu again after a long time.  
"RI-CHAN!?" Yui called out.  
They all quickly looked at the door and saw Ritsu at the door with Sawako and Nodoka.  
Mio was about to cry in happiness. Mio quickly got up off her seat and ran to Ritsu to hug her.  
Mio ran up and hugged her tight and would not let go.  
Mio cried on Ritsu's shoulder.  
"Where have you being?!" Mio sobbed.  
"I missed you Ritsu…. I never felt this way before until you went missing…."  
Mio sobbed.  
Ritsu patted her head.  
"Mio I'm sorry… I was kidnapped by a group called the MIB."  
They looked at her, Yui asked, "Who are they?"  
Ritsu said, "Allow me to explain…."  
Ritsu explained the MIB and aliens to them.  
At first they didn't seem to believe Ritsu, so Tsumugi decide to help out Ritsu.  
Tsumugi stood there and, "Now believe your eyes when you see this….."  
A huge glow comes out of Tsumugi's eyes and hands. A huge bubble shield covers Tsumugi, and wind on the inside of the shield blows Tsumugi's hair.  
All of them except for Ritsu was surprised and stunned.  
Yui said, "THAT AMAZING MUGI-CHAN!"  
Tsumugi said to them from inside her shield, "You see, I'm not from this planet… I'm from planet Kepler 22B."  
All except Ritsu are surprised.  
But Mio is huddled up in a corner.  
"Whhhaaaa…. I didn't see that! I didn't see that! I didn't see that! I didn't see that! I didn't see that! I didn't see that! I didn't see that!"  
Ritsu snuck up to Mio and whispered in her ear.  
"Alien's are invading earth Mio….."  
"whaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Later on. It was time for Ritsu to go.  
Mio was hugging Ritsu, "Nooooo I don't want you to go again! when will you be back!?"  
Ritsu said to her, "I'm sorry…. I won't be…" with a sad tone.  
Mio looked at her with the tears rolling down her eyes and her bottom lip wobbling.  
Ritsu started to cry too, Yui, Azusa, started to cry.  
Sawako tried to hide her cry.  
Nodoka looked at Ritsu with a down look on her face.  
Ritsu pulled out her Neuralizer.  
"Here's an MIB Camera. I need a picture of all of you."  
Yui said, "Here ill use it!"  
"NO! sorry no…. I need to use it."  
Yui had a sad cute look on her face.  
Ritsu, "Get closer together." she put on her sunglasses to protect her from the flash.  
Mio looked happy for the shot, but she is crying hard out on the inside.  
"Smile!" Ritsu faced it at them.  
Yui said, "Next ill use my camera to take a picture of Ritsu in her smart looking suit!"  
Ritsu said to her while facing the Neuralizer at them, "Sorry… but that's never gonna happen…"  
They all looked at Ritsu with confused looks on their faces for a quick second.  
In that second, Tsumugi quickly turned around and faced the other direction.  
Then a flash came in and whipped their memory.  
They all stand there stunned listening to Ritsu.  
Ritsu lowered the Neuralizer and spoke to them telling them what to remember.  
"Ritsu was not here….. Ritsu Tainaka is… found dead…. she was murdered by the kiddnappers…. Tsumugi is not an Alien, and Tsumugi does not have powers.  
On top of that…. Ritsu is dead…." A tear falls out from under her glasses…  
"So that means Ritsu is not coming back…. And you all will miss Ritsu so much.  
But this is a message from Ritsu, Ritsu wants Mio Akiyama to have her drums. Good bye from Ritsu.  
On and there is no such thing as Aliens or Men in Black"  
Ritsu walked out the door as Tsumugi waved to her.  
Ritsu waved back at Tsumugi as she walked out.  
When the door shut, they all woke up.  
Mio broke down crying, and they allstarted crying…  
Tsumugi pretended to cry.  
Nodoka hugged Yui as Yui cried.  
Azusa cried with Mio and Sawako had both her hands on her face crying.  
Mio cried out, "Rest in peace Ritsu…."  
Azusa yelled out crying, "I hate those stupid kidnappers!"  
Ritsu listened to them out the door in secret.  
Then walked off.

T was waiting in the car, and saw Ritsu walking towards the car, then Ritsu opened the door and hopped in the car with tears rolling down her eyes.  
T started the car and drove off.  
Ritsu looked out the window, and said, "Good buy, guys…."  
They drive off down the road, never to see a memory of coming back.

Ritsu said in curiosity, "Hey uhhhh T. what is your name before you became a Agent?"  
"Teppi, that was my name. Teppi." Agent T said.  
"And your name has 2 letters. RT" Teppi said.  
"How old are you?" Ritsu asked.  
"27" Teppi answered.  
Ritsu looked down at the car floor and said, "I don't want to be MIB anymore…"  
Teppi pulled the breaks unexpectedly.  
Teppi face palmed himself. "Awww damn…... You sure?"  
Ritsu hesitated for a few seconds, then answered, "Yes…."  
Later Teppi and Ritsu arrived in the neighbourhood where Ritsu lived.  
Ritsu is back in her school uniform.  
Teppi grabbed his Neuralizer and faced it towards Ritsu.  
Ritsu asked, "Will you be okay finding another partner?"  
Teppi had his sunglassed on, "Yes I will."  
"See you around Teppi." Ritsu said to him.  
"No…... you won't." teppi said, saying his way of a good bye.  
A flash….

The next day after school.  
Mio was sitting on Ritsu's drums.  
"Ill take good care of you, Ritsu-drums!"  
Sawako said to them all, "It's being almost 3 weeks since Ritsu died, and we never knew she died. We only found out yesterday… so I got the class to have a one minute silence for Ritsu…."  
They all said together as the light basic club. "Rest in peace Ritsu Tainaka". The door opened and a voice said, "Who said I was dead?".  
Mio slowly looked back at Ritsu. They all looked at Ritsu.  
"I'm back!" Ritsu yelled in pride.  
Mintues later. They all sat down having tea.  
So happy because Ritsu came back, and they where relived that Ritsu didn't die.  
But Ritsu does not remember her time an MIB agent, due to the Naturalization that Teppi gave her.  
Ritsu started telling a story to them about how they fought off the kidnapper.  
She actually believes that this happened to her.  
"So I was in a house looked up. And the kidnapper would come in and spit on me."  
3 hours later.  
"So 3 days ago that when I decided I had enough…. So I the I waited for him to untie me so I would do something for him. So when he did, I knocked him out with one punch and ran!"  
They all listened to her with shocked looks on their faces.

The police search for her was called off, and Ritsu Tainaka is back on the program list on the schools computer system.  
So from then on.  
After she told the story they practiced as a band playing the song, "Fuwa Fuwa Time!"  
Everything is back to normal.

The End.


End file.
